Yet another Sneek Peek of Love and Loyalty
by MacavityManiac
Summary: Hey yall! I've updated so, unfortunatly my friend Volixia669's comment was removed, even though it was awesome! I've turned her into a Munkustrap hater! Yay! FYI, ths shows the evil side of Munkustrap! hehehehe


I heard soft sobbing. Looking around I noticed a little ball of ginger and white fur curled up in a tree.

"Jem?" I called up. "What's wrong?"

There was no reply.

"Come on down Jem," I pleaded.

She shifted a little but still made no motion to come down. I crouched, ready to leap onto the lowest branch.

"Tug, if you come up here, I'll push you right out. Just… leave me alone."

I didn't understand this. She was my best friend and I loved her. I wasn't sure if she knew about that last one, but still. I ignored her and jumped into the tree. I kept climbing up until I reached her. She put her paw out, still not facing me, ready to push me out. I stopped her.

"Before you make me fall to my death, let me just say that I have many twigs and leaves caught in my mane. Isn't that enough?"

She retracted her hand and nodded. I noticed numerous bruises and splotches of blood staining her beautiful fur. Something was wrong.

"Why won't you look at me, Jem?"

She hesitantly turned so I could see her face. I was shocked. Circling one of her beautiful green eyes was a large, dark, black-and-blue mark. A few long, deep cuts scarred her face, dripping blood down her cheeks and forehead. I reached forward and hugged her.

"Oh, Jem." I murmured into her headfur. "What happened?"

She sobbed into my fur for a second before answering. "I fell out of a tree."

I didn't believe her. "Come on Jem. What really happened?"

She took a shaky breath. "M-Munkustrap beat m-me up."

My eyes widened. "What?"

She nodded. "H-he said that I-I shouldn't have b-been accepted into th-the tribe. That no one could trust me."

"I'll kill that piece of Pollicle crap," I growled before picking her up. "Come on, we're taking you to see Deuteronomy."

She leaned against my shoulder and winced.

"What's wrong Jem?"

She coughed before responding. "H-he knocked me across the clearing. I hit m-my head on a rock. It still hurts."

I nuzzled her head. "Anything else?"

She nodded. "H-he punched me in my stomach. I kinda got the breath knocked out of me."

She started struggling a little. "Let me down. I can walk!"

I shook my head. "Not on your life, Jemmy."

She finally sighed and snuggled close to me. I started carefully climbing down the tree. When I reached the ground, I started running. Not just running, but sprinting. When I reached the Junkyard, cats started crowding around us.

"What's wrong with Jema?" Jemima whispered.

"Is she okay?" Victoria queried.

Diriatan stepped up and gasped. "Oh my."

She turned and called over her shoulder. "Lonz, come help Tugger carry Jemaara, She's been hurt."

I shook my head. "It's fine Dir, I can carry her. I just need people to move, like right now."

She nodded. "Everyone move. **Now**!" she yelled.

Cats made way for us as I ran to Deuteronomy. When I reached him, I just got right to the point.

"Munku beat up Jem."

Everyone gasped. Deuteronomy turned to Munkustrap, who was standing calmly next to Demeter, who looked up at him in shock.

Deuteronomy frowned sternly. "Is this true Munkustrap?"

Surprisingly, Munkustrap nodded.

"See!" I screeched. "That Pollicle doesn't even deny it!"

Deuteronomy looked sternly at Munkustrap. "Exactly why did you beat up a helpless Queen?"

Munkustrap responded quietly. "She can't be trusted."

Deuteronomy stared at him, hard. "And apparently, neither can you."

I handed Jem to Alonzo and Pouncival so I could crouch down. I was ready to leap.

"You've got five seconds to live," I snarled.

But, Demeter got to him before I did. She slapped him across the face.

"Honestly Munku!" she screamed. "Jemaara is one of my best friends! How could you?"

Munkustrap rubbed his now reddening cheek and stammered. "B-but I, she, you…"

Demeter spun around on her heels. "I don't want to hear it."

She stormed off to stand with Alonzo and Pouncival, who were now supporting an unconscious Jemaara. Bombalurina turned to her sister's mate, her blue eyes aflame.

She walked right up to him. Munku flinched. Bomba could do much more damage to his face than Demeter could.

But all she did was stick her face right in his and scream "!"

She to stormed off to stand beside her sister and her unconscious friend. I ignored my demented brother and called

"Jenny!"

The tiger stripped and leopard spotted Queen came bustling in. When she saw Jem, she gasped in horror.

"Oh, poor dear! What happened!"

I sighed. "I'll tell you later." I walked over to Alonzo and Pouncival and scooped Jemaara up in my arms. I followed Jenny to her den, where she had me lay Jem down on a soft bed. She began searching around for whatever medicine she needed.


End file.
